Sampah-Sampah
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Semua warna itu tidak bisa mereka dapatkan. Semuanya menjadi kelam, menghitam seperti arang. Untuk orang-orang seperti mereka. Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018 minggu ke 6. KuroTsuki


"Berhenti katamu?"

Bokuto tertawa pelan sambil membenarkan ujung jasnya yang sedikit mengusut. "Iya. Ini hari terakhirku. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Naoi- _san_ minggu lalu."

Kuroo menutup pintu lokernya. Dia tidak menatap rekan kerjanya itu. Tanyanya singkat, "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Si Akaashi yang kau ceritakan itu?"

Bokuto berdehem sekali untuk mengiyakan tanyaan Kuroo. Sekali lagi si jabrik perak itu memastikan penampilannya malam ini di cermin yang ia tempel di pintu lokernya sebelum ditutupnya dan menghadap si jabrik hitam yang duduk di bangku dan memasang kaus kakinya. "Dia yang menyuruhmu berhenti?"

Lagi-lagi tawa bodoh Bokuto terdengar. Ia turut duduk di samping kawan sesama jabriknya dan mulai memasang kaus kakinya jua. "Tidak. Dia sudah tahu pekerjaan malamku dan sama sekali tidak melarangku. Yah, tapi sekarang aku sudah memiliki orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya selama mungkin. Lagipula bekerja di sini hanya selinganku."

Kuroo menyengir dan merangkul pundak Bokuto setelah dia selesai memasang sepatunya. "Perkenalkan padaku, Bokuto, si Akaashi itu. Kalau dia terpikat padaku, berarti dia bukan cinta sejatimu, tapi cinta sejatiku."

Wajah Kuroo didorong si perak dengan kasar dan katanya dengan percaya diri, "Jangan mimpi, Kuroo. Dia adalah milikku. Takdirku."

Tawa terbahak Kuroo terdengar dan dijauhkannya tangan Bokuto dari wajahnya dan rangkulan di pundak lebar itu kembali, "Jangan lupa pajak untuk kau bayar padaku. Orang pacaran di dunia ini memiliki kewajiban pajak untuk temannya sebulan sekali."

"Oi, Kuroo. Kurang ajar, kau ingin memerasku ya?"

Hanya tawa yang didapat Bokuto. Keduanya berjalan bergandengan keluar dari ruangan staff, menemui manajer toko yang sudah bersiap-siap memberikan sepatah dua kata untuk para pekerjanya sebelum usaha mereka dibuka malam ini.

' _Takdir, huh?'_

.

 **Sampah-Sampah**

.

Ini sudah kali kedelapannya Kuroo menemu si pirang yang menatap kosong langit malam di atas jembatan Hajiribashi. Tidak mengacuhkan orang yang berlalu lalang dengan buru-buru mengejar kereta di stasiun Ochanomizu, seolah tidak terganggu dengan keributan harian stasiun, lengkingan kereta, dan langkah berisik orang-orang. Empat kali Kuroo melihatnya ketika dia melalui jembatan itu bersama dengan pelanggan wanitanya, tiga kali bersama dengan pelanggan laki-lakinya, dan sekali ini Kuroo sendirian. Sehingga menyapa orang ini rasanya tidak akan canggung karena kali ini dia tidak membawa siapapun.

"Yo."

Pemuda pirang itu tinggi, seperti dia, Kuroo mengira. Atau mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi salah satunya sesenti atau setengah. Yang pasti mereka sepantaran. Matanya berwarna cokelat saat menoleh pada Kuroo, dibungkus kacamata sederhana yang kacanya sudah berlapis-lapis Kuroo lihat. Raut wajahnya datar, tak ada apapun yang digambarkan di sana kecuali ketiadaan keinginan hidup. Hilang, digerus sapuan arus sungai Kanda yang mengalir di bawah jembatan.

Orang itu tidak menjawab dan Kuroo sudah menduganya. Senyuman tipis si hitam jabrik ia tujukan untuk orang itu. Katanya, "Jika kau ingin bunuh diri, jangan di sini. Banyak orang. Dan arus sungai Kanda kadang-kadang tidak deras. Kusarankan pergi ke Ryogoku, sungai Sumida. Malam seperti ini sudah cukup sepi dan arusnya selalu deras dan sungainya sangat dalam."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan bunuh diri?"

Suaranya dalam, serak. Terdengar seperti orang yang sudah berabad-abad tak pernah berbicara. Ia menatap malas Kuroo tanpa sedikit pun merasa tertarik. Kuroo berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri tepat di samping si pirang. Dipegangnya pagar pinggir jembatan dan melihati ke bawah, ke sungai yang mengalir pelan dan tenang. "Hanya terpintas di benakku."

"Kau—" Dia kembali berujar. Kuroo masih melihat ke bawah, "—sama seperti orang-orang lainnya, merasa mengetahui segalanya lalu ikut campur ke urusan orang lain. Berdalih ingin membantu tanpa ingin tahu apakah bantuannya diperlukan atau tidak."

Kuroo terbahak. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi."

Keduanya terdiam. Kuroo menyangga tangannya di pagar pembatas dan si pirang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ketertarikan pada si hitam jabrik itu. Keduanya sunyi hingga bermenit-menit lamanya. Seolah memang hanya ada kesunyianlah di dunia ini.

"Aku—" Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit tak tahan dengan ujaran kawan sunyinya, si pirang kembali berujar, "—memang ingin bunuh diri. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah tempat yang tidak tepat untuk mati."

Kuroo masih diam.

"Aku hanya tidak memiliki keberanian."

Tangan Kuroo yang tadinya menyangga tubuhnya di atas pagar yang sebelah kanan jatuh, turun, membelai lengan panjang si pirang di sampingnya, lembut dari pergelangan hingga ke bawah, ke jemarinya. Mengabseni satu-satu jari-jari panjang yang terasa kasar dan kapalan itu sebelum dibawanya tangan kiri si pirang itu ke atas, ke kecupan lembutnya serta hidungnya yang membaui tangan itu. "Ini adalah malam yang orang-orang sebut sebagai malam kasih sayang. Di mana saja akan ramai, termasuk di Ryogoku. Mungkin sebaiknya kau melakukannya di lain waktu. Nanti akan kuberi kau."

Tak ada rasa jijik pun keberatan dari si pirang ketika tangannya disentuh Kuroo. Hanya tatapan yang sama, datar dan serupa ikan mati. Kosong. Si jabrik melanjutkan, "Ikutlah denganku."

"Kau datang kepadaku karena malam ini kau tidak memiliki pelanggan untuk kau puaskan birahinya dan kau adalah kucing liar yang penisnya harus selalu bermain setiap malam, menularkan penyakitmu yang tidak kau tahu dapat dari siapa."

Kuroo kembali tertawa. Dilepasnya tangan si pirang, "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Aku tak memaksa."

Ditinggalnya si pirang di atas jembatan sementara Kuroo melanjutkan langkah menuju stasiun meski tahu kereta terakhir baru saja berangkat. Kedinginan di depan stasiun di Februari adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Setidaknya Tokyo tidak sedingin Miyagi. Langkahnya lambat-lambat, menghitungi setiap tegel jembatan sebelum menemu aspal dan semen jalan raya. Meniti bekas-bekas langkah orang yang selalu dipenuhi keterburuan dan tujuan yang kini di kakinya hampa dan dingin.

Entah kenapa malam ini langkahnya melalui stasiun begitu saja. Lurus terus, membawanya entah kemana. Ke wilayah gedung-gedung bercahaya dan menyilaukan, dengan lampu-lampu warna-warni berkerlap-kerlip, menawarkan kehangatan dan wadah untuk bercinta, lebih-lebih di malam spesial bagi dua insan yang mencari kehangatan semu dari sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Kuroo menghampa. Matanya tak tertarik membacai tulisan bahwa semua kamar di hotel-hotel itu sudah penuh diisi dan disewa. Tawa geli perempuan, merayunya lelaki, semu malu yang kecil, tatap nafsu yang besar, desah napas mencari puas, pekik dan ringkik kebahagiaan.

Ah.

Kuroo ingat lagi bagaimana dulu ia dibuang orang tuanya, dicampakkan kekasih lelakinya, tangis yang tiada membuat hidup Kuroo terasa begitu kosong. Emosinya hilang melebur, kecil mengecil menjadi debu sebelum hilang sama sekali. Gagal di sekolah adalah segalanya, kini yang hanya dimilikinya hanyalah sebuah kamar sempit dan dingin berisi ala kadarnya. Yang seluruh perabotnya adalah pemberian atas kasihan para pelanggannya. Tak ada apapun yang dibeli dengan uangnya sendiri. Hasil menjual dirinya menjamur di rekening bank, ia tabung untuk membayar utang uang yang selama ini dikeluarkan oleh orang tuanya untuk menghidupi seorang Kuroo Tetsurou selama delapan belas tahun.

Selebihnya, Kuroo tak tahu dia harus apa. Apa yang akan terjadi di masa depannya? Akan jadi apa ia? Entahlah. Kuroo dulu visioner, namun kini ia tak ubahnya bekas permen-permen karet yang ditempelkan oleh anak-anak muda di bawah bangku sekolahnya, bangku taman, bangku stasiun, bangku manapun yang mereka temui ketika merasa sampah di mulutnya makin tidak berguna.

Dulu ia sempat ceria karena Bokuto. Orang besar itu memaksanya untuk menciptakan tawa palsu untuk dunia. Setidaknya mengejeki dunia yang begitu kejam pada orang-orang seperti mereka. Dan Bokuto menemukan masa depannya sendiri. Jumawa mengisahkan rencana-rencananya bersama kekasih barunya, yang ia percaya adalah cinta sejatinya, takdirnya, pasangan hidupnya.

Kuroo kembali sendirian. Karena takdirnya begitu.

Kakinya kaku, angin musim dingin masih terasa membunuh untuk seluruh tulang-tulangnya yang lemah. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah jalanan sepi yang ramai lampu gedung. Dan mendadak keinginan di hatinya melonjak begitu saja. Dibawanya tubuhnya berlari kencang, kembali menapaki langkahnya yang tadi. Denyut tak nyaman di dadanya tak ia pedulikan, pun paru-parunya mengerang, meminta istirahat sebentar meski rintihan itu tak dipedulikan Kuroo.

Ia hanya berlari dan terus berlari.

Menemu si pirang yang kini kembali berdarah-darah dihajar oleh seorang pirang lain yang serupa wajahnya seperti ia. Saudaranya, Kuroo menduga. Kali ini kacamatanya hancur dan serpihannya melukai tangan yang tadinya disentuh lembut oleh si hitam jabrik.

Tujuh kali Kuroo tidak mempedulikan itu, tapi kali kedelapan tidak. Tinjunya pelan dan lemah, mendapuk ringan tubuh orang itu yang hanya oleng sedikit ke belakang. Bau alkohol dari mulutnya meyakinkan Kuroo, sekali pukul lagi orang ini akan jatuh meski sepelan apapun hantamannya.

Tenaga Kuroo belum kembali, meski begitu orang mabuk itu terkapar di tepian jembatan. Di samping saudaranya yang wajahnya lebam-lebam merah dan berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Orang itu menunduk. Raut wajahnya tak bisa dibaca Kuroo karena hancur berantakan. Bibir bawahnya bengkak dan terlihat menyakitkan saat ia berkata, "Sebenarnya untuk apa?"

Lengan si pirang yang dilihat Kuroo tidak terluka ditariknya, memaksa orang itu untuk berdiri. "Aku sudah menawarimu tadi. Kali ini ikutlah denganku. Kau sudah memenuhi kegiatan rutinmu hari ini. Biarkan orang ini mati kedinginan di sini."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang jika tidak dengan kakakku."

Itu adalah sebuah penerimaan. Kuroo memapah tubuh besar si pirang dengan kesusahan meski jantungnya belum bekerja normal kembali, dibawanya berjalan jauh hingga ke Asakusa, ke apartemen murahnya yang ia dapatkan berkat bantuan dari seorang pelanggan.

Rintihan si pirang tak dipedulikan Kuroo saat bibirnya dikucupnya dengan keras. Darah di tepian mulutnya makin mengucur makin dalam ciuman keduanya. Tubuh yang berdarah-darah dan lebam itu tak diobati terlebih dahulu, dibuka Kuroo dengan cepat dan hanya menyapukan yang kotor-kotor sekilas. Wajah yang bengkak itu habis dikecupinya, membiarkan air mata si pirang turut mengalir makin perihnya luka yang ia dapatkan.

"Kita akan melakukan ini."

Entah apa yang terjadi pada tangan kirinya, karena yang menyambut leher Kuroo kini hanyalah tangan kanan si pirang. Biru dan bengkak mengerikan dilihat Kuroo di siku kiri orang itu. Si pirang berbisik, setengah mengerang setengah menangis. "Lakukan saja."

Rambut pirang itu pendek, sangat cepak. Baru disadari Kuroo bahwa beberapa bagian dipotong tak rata. Mungkin digunting dengan penuh emosi oleh orang yang murka kepadanya. Mungkin kakaknya yang tadi. Mungkin pula orang yang tidak mengijinkan si pirang ini pulang ke rumah tanpa kakaknya. Dibelai lembut pipi penuh luka si pirang sebelum diciumnya keningnya. Tak ada bagian terbuka untuk Kuroo kecup tanpa perih di wajah si pirang, namun lehernya luas. Kosong dan bersedia ditinggalkan banyak cupang olehnya.

"Hei—" Si pirang tak memiliki waktu untuk membalas panggilan Kuroo. Ia mengerang perih saat Kuroo menguasainya, "—matilah bersamaku."

Rintihan menjadi jawaban Kuroo. Pelukan tangan kanan itu menguat di lehernya sementara yang kiri lemas di atas kasur. Bibir bengkak itu menuntut Kuroo. "Cium aku lagi."

.

"Akaashi sudah memberiku cokelat terenak saat valentine kemarin, Kuroo." Bokuto terbahak puas tiga kali sebelum ia diam dengan senyuman kebahagiaannya, "Dan aku ingin memberikan balasannya besok. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku berikan? Aku ingin sesuatu yang romantis. Aaah, aku sangat mencintai Akaashi."

Kuroo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari catatannya ketika Bokuto menarik buku kecilnya dengan kesal. Ocehannya sedari tadi tak didengarkan si hitam jabrik itu yang justru sibuk sendiri menuliskan entah apa. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Aku juga punya rencana sendiri untuk 14 Maret nanti, Bokuto. Jangan ganggu." Sebuah cengiran mengejek Kuroo ditujukannya pada si perak jabrik. Tangan panjangnya merebut catatannya dari pegangan si kawan. "Kau pikirkan saja sendiri rencanamu."

"Hmm—" Bokuto menyandarkan kepalanya di tangannya yang tersangga di atas meja. Tatapan emasnya tajam dan lurus mengintimidasi sang kawan, "—jadi kau juga punya kekasih."

"Tidak juga." Sampai detik ini bahkan Kuroo tak tahu namanya. Selama ini mereka hanya saling memanggil dengan sebutan 'hei' atau 'kau'. Sebulan hidup bersama dan keduanya tak ada inisiatif untuk mencari tahu kehidupan satu sama lain. Itu lebih baik, menurut Kuroo, daripada jika ia mengetahui nama si pirang, lalu tak sengaja ia mendengar berita hilang di radio atau televisi yang menyebut-nyebut nama orang itu. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya gundah dan tak nyaman.

"Lalu, apa itu?"

"Sesuatu yang paling romantis yang pernah ada di dunia ini."

"Wuoh, beritahu aku, Kuroo. Aku juga ingin tahu." Bokuto kembali berusaha merampas catatan kawan hitamnya namun kalah cepat. Buku itu tersembunyi di bawah meja tanpa Bokuto bisa merebutnya. "Ini hanya untuk orang-orang seperti kami."

"Ah, kau pelit." Bokuto mencibir. Diminumnya seteguk sake di gelasnya dengan mata emas itu yang terus memperhatikan kawan jabriknya. "Aku sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu, tapi— _man_ —kau terlihat pucat sekali hari ini. Kau sakit?"

"Aku berhenti, Bokuto." Kuroo menyesakkan bukunya ke saku di dadanya, "Aku tidak bekerja di tempat _Naoi_ -san lagi."

"He?"

"Penisku bengkak. Bernanah."

Sesuatu yang paling tidak diinginkan di kehidupan orang-orang seperti mereka. Lelaki ataupun perempuan. Bokuto mengerdik ngeri, "Tunggu. Kau harus ke rumah sakit kalau begitu."

Kuroo tertawa lirih. Jarinya mempermainkan embun-embun di gelas birnya, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah ke sana. Tidak apa-apa selama aku menjalani pengobatan dengan rutin."

Dia berbohong. Kuroo Tetsurou berbohong pada Bokuto. Entah yang keberapa kalinya. Dia tak pernah ke rumah sakit atau menemu tenaga medis mana pun. Kuroo hanya tak ingin kawannya itu khawatir padanya. Simpati yang diberikan Bokuto selama ini sudah cukup untuk Kuroo hingga dia merasa tidak nyaman menerima semua kebaikan si perak.

"Kau juga, lebih baik periksakan dirimu. Jangan sampai sepertiku."

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Akaashi yang menyarankan padaku meskipun aku cukup percaya diri. Maksudku, aku selalu main aman selama ini."

"Dan baik-baik saja?"

Bokuto mengangguk. "Aku akan langsung bunuh diri jika tahu aku punya. Aku tidak mau menularkannya pada Akaashi, itu artinya aku tak bisa dekat dengannya dan itu menyiksaku."

Tawa pelan dari Kuroo dan keduanya diam hingga Bokuto kembali menanya, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan setelah berhenti?"

"Entahlah." Kuroo menepuk dada tempat bukunya tersimpan. Memastikan bahwa benda itu masih ada di sana. "Aku belum memikirkannya. Yang kupikirkan selama ini adalah untuk besok."

"Ah, kau benar juga. Achaa… aku nyaris lupa. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk besok, Kuroo?"

Telunjuk Kuroo mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya. Kepalanya menopang di tangan kanannya, "Bagaimana jika kau memasak untuknya? Dia mungkin akan takjub tahu kau bisa memasak."

"Kami sudah sering memasak bersama. Akaashi sudah lama tahu aku bisa memasak."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" Kuroo terlonjak. Bokuto menyengir lebar, "Sudah dua bulan, bahkan. Kami berdua menyewa apartemen yang lebih bagus di wilayah Edogawa. Aku tidak tahan lama-lama berpisah dengannya tapi apartemen kami terlalu sempit untuk ditinggali berdua. Jadi begitulah."

"Bagus untukmu." Cengiran Bokuto dibalas Kuroo jua dengan cengiran tipis serta mata menggodanya, "Setidaknya ada yang membangunkanmu setiap pagi."

"Nah nah. Kalau yang itu, aku jadi harus rutin bersih-bersih. Akaashi ya—Akaashi benar-benar pembersih dan dia tak tahan kalau melihat barang-barangku berantakan. Dia pernah merajuk padaku sampai tiga hari, Kuroo. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana aku—"

Tak ada apapun selain cengiran mengejek ditujukan Kuroo pada celotehan kawannya tentang hidup barunya itu. Menyenangkan mendengar cerita kehidupan berwarna orang lain. Yang sayangnya warna itu tak pernah bisa masuk ke dalam hidup Kuroo sendiri. Semuanya akan menjadi sehitam arang dan dingin.

"Bagus untukmu, Bokuto."

.

Kuroo menatap mata jurang yang balik memelototinya. Hempasan ombak menyalak, menghantam tebing terjal mematikan. Tak ada ikan-ikan yang berenang di bawah jika tidak takut mati digepengkan ombak dan tebing. Si pirang di sampingnya memeluk lengannya, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Tubuh kurusnya berkali-kali dicoba pentalkan angin kuat yang berhembus. Si pirang jabrik terdiam. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana, mengambil sebotol penuh berisi pil obat tidur yang mereka beli sebelum pergi tadi.

Tangan si pirang diambilnya, telapaknya menjadi tempat ia menuangkan pil-pil obat itu dan bersamaan mereka berdua menelan semuanya.

"Kau tahu."

Si pirang hanya berdehem sekali.

"Di drama atau film manapun, ini adalah sebuah romantisme klasik. Sebuah perwujudan cinta sejati hidup dan mati bersama."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Entahlah." Ditatap Kuroo mata cokelat itu dalam. "Tapi aku selalu ingin menciummu."

"Kalau begitu ciumlah."

Ditarik Kuroo wajah kurus itu dan dilumatnya dua bibir yang sudah menjadi rasa baru di lidahnya selama ini. Meski sangat dekat, namun suara decihan air liur keduanya masih tetap dikalahkan raungan lautan di bawah mereka. Bibir bawah si pirang digigit Kuroo, dihisapnya kuat hingga bengkak bibir tipis itu.

"Aku mulai merasa mengantuk."

"Aku juga."

Kuroo mengerjap-ngerjap hanya untuk melihat wajah tirus si pirang yang makin memutih dan mengabut di matanya. Kelopak keduanya lemah.

"Kita harus melepaskan sepatu kita di sini."

Kuroo tak menjawab dan mengikuti si pirang yang menunduk dan membuka ikatan tali di sepatunya meski Kuroo sendiri hanya memakai sebuah _slip on_ sederhana. Tubuh keduanya selalu berdempetan, tak dipisahkan ruang, tak ingin berjauhan. Kuroo berbisik di telinga si pirang, "Aku senang bisa memberimu teman dan keberanian untuk bunuh diri. Kurasa ini balasan untuk 14 Februari kemarin."

Tak ada jawaban. Keduanya berdiri dengan kesusahan dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju tepian tebing. Kuroo kembali berkata, "Hei—"

"Namaku Kei. Tsukishima Kei."

Kuroo tersenyum tipis. Diciumnya pipi Tsukishima Kei, naik ke telinganya yang dijilatinya pelan. "Aku senang bisa mati bersamamu, Kei."

Lautan menyoraki mereka. Angin menyerukan nama keduanya. Tangan-tangan ombak menjulur, menyambut tubuh keduanya yang ditarik ke bawah.

Dengan tanpa penyesalan.

 **-end**

 **Disclaimer** : Anime-manga Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate. Adapun saya tidak ada mendapatkan keuntungan materiil sedikitpun dalam peminjaman tokoh yang dipergunakan di dalam fanfiksi-fanfiksi saya selama ini. Sebagai Harucchi- _sensei_ lover, saya menyarankan kalian seminimalnya belilah komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di toko buku di kota kalian. Btw yang volume ke 11 yang jadi covernya si Bokuto Koutaro burung hantu terganteng yang pernah ada di dunia ini dan sebuah keberuntungan aku berada di dunia ini mengenal Bokuto ganteng :"). Beli ya, sebelum kehabisan. Takut aja sih nanti kalian kehabisan wajah ganteng Bokuto :*

 **A/N** : Saya mau cerita dikit. Jadi kan ini fanfiksinya ditujukan untuk Haikyuu coretTragiccoret Pair Parade. Saya daftar semua minggu tuh dengan otp-otp saya lah. Cuma gak tau kenapa untuk pas bagian minggu buat nulis BokuAka, saya gagal terus. Kayaknya saya dikutuk tidak diijinkan membuat ff tragedi BokuAka, deh. Hla iya, bikin DaiSuga selama ini sukses-sukses aja, tuh. Dan ini juga kali kedua bikin KuroTsuki oke-oke aja, tuh. Kebalikannya, saya malah gak bisa bikin DaiSuga berakhir bahagia. Sumpah serius.

DaiSuga lover di luar sana, jangan bunuh saya, ya. :")


End file.
